1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a chair-like device for use in spinal column rehabilitation or therapy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With existing seats, virtually all of the weight of the head, trunk, and upper limbs presses on the vertebrae, particularly the lumbar vertebrae, as well as on the gluteus, pelvis, upper portions of the femur, and the muscles associated with all of these.